Princess of Moon
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: <html><head></head>CHAPTER 3/ "Akh.." dia memekik sakit, apakah suaranya terdengar oleh mereka? Atau hanya ada di dalam pikirannya? Dia berusaha menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba bersarang di bahu kanannya. Dia membalas genggaman Hinata, berusaha mencari pegangan, berharap dengan begitu dia masih terhubung dengan dunia, walaupun itu hanya rasa hangat dari tangan Hinata./ RnR?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Pairing : **SasuHina, and others.

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **AU, OOC, miss typo[s], plot yang kecepatan, alur yang aneh.

**Zurro's ****Note : **Di publish ulang dari cerita sebelumnya, dengan beberapa perubahan.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**rincess Of Moon**

**By: **

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : <strong>Putri Bulan

**School**

**09:30**

Pemuda itu menyandarkan bahunya ke bangku taman. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya sambil meminum coke yang baru ia beli dan tepat pada saat itu dia melihat sebuah buku. Buku setebal kamus dengan sampul hitam kumuh lama yang terdapat cermin di depan sampul. Dia meminum kembali cokenya, berusaha mengabaikan buku tersebut , tak biasanya dia tertarik pada hal yang asing, tetapi entah kenapa tangannya menyambar buku tersebut seperti sebuah magnet yang berusaha menarik magnet lain. Dia membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya.

_Apakah kau pernah melihat bintang jatuh? Tentu saja kau pasti akan menjawab tidak. Karena bintang jatuh adalah kendaran bagi Putri Bulan dan orang yang pernah melihat bintang jatuh adalah seorang keturunan __**Pengawal**__**Putri Bulan. **__Pengawal Putri Bulan memiliki mata semerah darah. Mata tersebut diberikan oleh Putri Bulan, dengan cara…_

"Sasuke…" teriak Naruto super duper kencang, berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto, bisakah kau menghentikan teriakanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang masih menatap buku yang ia baca, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi kembali pada buku tersebut.

"Sasuke…" teriak seseorang tak kalah kencangnya sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Huh, Sakura berhenti berteriak di telingaku," kata Sasuke putus asa, sambil menghempaskan buku yang dibacanya di bangku taman.

"Ha ha ha…" tawa kedua sahabatnya terbahak-bahak,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, masih tertawa.

"…"tak ada respon.

"Iya, Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Membaca buku," jawab sasuke seadanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Membaca buku? Buku apa?" tanya Sakura mengulang, mencari-cari buku yang di baca Sasuke .

"1001 cara ampuh membasmi para serangga, mungkin?" usul Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"Yah, aku harap jika ada," respon Sasuke sambil membayangkan para _fansgirl_-nya yang selalu menggangunya kapanpun dan dimanapun, _para serangga._

"Sasuke itu bukan jawabanya," kata Sakura ngotot sambil menendang pelan kaki Sasuke.

"Sakura jika kau segitu ngototnya, berdirilah dan lihat sendiri karena kau sekarang sedang mendudukinya," jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

Sakura hanya menunjukkan wajah bingung, karena dia yakin dia sama sekali tidak menduduki apa-apa sedangkan Naruto hanya menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah yang penasaran sambil memberi dukungan lewat tatapan matanya yang berarti '_Ayo!'. _Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang didudukinya.

"Sasuke, aku tidak menduduki apapun. Kau sangat tidak pandai dalam bercanda, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke , memandangi Sakura.

"Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, saya dengan waras menyatakan bahwa saya sama sekali tidak menduduki buku yang dimaksudkan." kata Sakura resmi seperti seorang karyawan bank. Tapi Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarnya, karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Buku itu tak ada ditempat yang di duduki Sakura atau lebih tepatnya hilang dari tempat yang di duduki Sakura.

'Bagaimana mungkin buku itu tiba-tiba saja hilang? buku itu tebalnya hampir 1000 halaman dan tidak mungkin Sakura menyembunyikanya karena dia sama sekali tidak membawa tas atau benda apapun yang bisa menyembunyikan buku setebal itu. Kecuali Sakura adalah seorang penyihir yang bisa menghilangkan apapun.' batin Sasuke heran.

"Apa kau merasa tersinggung, Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran. Good question Naruto, kalian tau bukan jika seorang Sakura Haruno sudah mengamuk bahkan Sang Dewa Zeus-pun pasti kalah.

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Memangnya wajahku menunjukkan wajah _evil_. Kau mengajukkan satu pertanyaan bodoh lagi, Naruto." jawab Sakura blak-blakan sambil duduk kembali.

"Tentu saja kau tidak menunjukkan wajah _evil_, karena kau memang evil, Sakura." respon Naruto polos, dan tepat pada saat itu Naruto mendapatkan coklat panas dari Sakura.

"Aduh…"

"Kasian kau, Dobe. Coklat panas di pagi hari, Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke mengejek, coklat panas adalah istilah yang di berikan Narut opada jitakan Sakura.

"Diam kau, Teme. Ini sudah jam 10, matahari sudah bersinar terik tahu, berarti sudah siang. Apakah kau sudah buta. Atau mungkin kau baru akan buta? Jangan katakan padaku bahwa sebentar lagi matamu akan berubah menjadi semerah darah menggantikan mata hitam menyebalkan itu, dan jangan katakan kau akan akan berubah menjadi _evil_, karena 1 _evil_ saja sudah membuatku gila apalagi 2 _evil_," jawab Naruto pedas, dan mungkin Naruto akan mendapatkan susu segar (Tendangan) dari Sakura dan Sakura akan mendapatkan gerutu ala kakek-kakek yang pinggangnya encok dari Naruto, jika saja mereka tidak melihat wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hijau, kalau dilihat dari kondisinya .

"Hei, teme, maafkan aku soal tadi. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku hanya bercanda. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto takut seakan-akan Sasuke adalah bom yang dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Ting…Tong…" bukan Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tetapi bel sekolahlah yang menjawabnya yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah berakhir dan diharapkan para siswa-siswi segera kembali ke kelas. Mendengar bel tersebut, Sasuke berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjahui Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura dan Naruto masih belum beranjak dari bangku tetapi setelah Sasuke sudah berjalan cukup jauh, barulah keduanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil di samping Sasuke.

"…"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin berubah menjadi evil karena kau itu devil," kata Naruto mengungkapkan teori bodohnya. Tapi dia hanya mendapatkan tatapan death glare dari Sakura yang berarti 'Diam kau, Naruto!'. Setelah itu merekapun terdiam, hingga…

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya kedua temannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"…"

"Baiklah, kita akan ke UKS. Mungkin kau sedang pusing atau apalah," kata Sakura mulai khawatir.

"Yup, ide yang bagus, Sakura," respon Naruto.

Ketika Sakura sudah akan menarik tangan Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab "Tidak apa-apa," sambil terus berjalan. Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan heran dan mengangkat bahu. Berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

**Class X-1**

**11:32**

"Harus dengan cara apalagi aku mengajar. Kenapa nilai ulangan harian Matematika kalian seperti ini," keluh Kakashi bosan, guru matematika yang isunya menjadi guru tertampan di Konoha High School ini. Tetapi bukan hanya guru tertampan, dia juga memecahkan rekor dengan menjadi guru kedua termesum sejagad raya setelah guru fisika mereka yaitu, Jiraya-sensei. Tapi, jangan berpikiran negative. Setidaknya, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal terlarang tersebut, yeah setidaknya, dia tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum pernah mempraktekkan hal yang dibacanya dalam buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dan aku harap dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya, sebelum dia menikah tentunya.

Yak, kembali ke persoalan sebelumnya. Apa yang beru saja Kakashi katakan, mengajar? Oh, demi dewi bulan yang agung… seluruh dunia juga tahu bahwa seorang Kakashi tidak pernah mengajar. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah datang terlambat setiap harinya, memberikan tugas tanpa menjelaskan materi tersebut, mengumpulkan tugas tersebut, memberikan tugas untuk pertemuan berikutnya, lalu keluar dari kelas dan dia selalu melakukan semua itu tiap pertemuan dan ada 3 kali pertemuan dalam 1 minggu. Oh, bulan purnama…

'mengajar…apakah dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah mengajar satu kalipun?" raung anak-anak X-1 kompak dalam hati.

"Maaf, sensei," kata Sasuke sambil mengancunkan tangan.

"Ya." jawab Kakashi bosan.

"Anda sama sekali belum pernah mengajar sejak pertemuan pertama, sensei," kata Sasuke datar.

'HUAA…Darurat… panggil itachi-senpai! Kami-sama… tidak… dia menggali kuburannya sendiri…'raung mereka semua dalam hati, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang di bacanya, menyerngit memandangi Sasuke.

"Mmm… kau si Uchiha itu, adik si Uchiha itu bukan? Mmm…setidaknya nilaimu lumayan bagus," katanya bosan, "Baiklah, aku akan membacakan hasil kalian. Si sok genius 100, si Uchiha 100, si pinky 89, si kuning 88, si cepol dua 94, si kuncir jelek 85, si senyum dua ribu volt 87, si penggila anjing 82, si serangga 95, si keripik 78, si pelukis gadungan 85, dan si pasir 95. Sekian dan terima kasih," kata Kakashi mengakhiri pembacaan nilai yang gila itu.

Dan tepat pada saat itu bel berbunyi "Ting..Tong…" yang menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran dan siswa diistirahatkan.

"Berdiri," kata Ten ten sambil berdiri yang di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Beri salam," kata Ten ten lagi, "Selamat siang, sensei," salam semuanya kompak sambil membungkuk di depan meja. Tetapi semua itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Kakashi yang langsung saja melesat keluar tanpa menjawab salam.

.

"Huh…apa-apaan si masker itu! Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu…" raung Ino galak,

"Maksudmu 'si kuncir jelek'?" tanya Sai.

"Apa? Jadi, si kuncir jelek itu kamu, Ino," kata Lee tak percaya sambil menunjuk Ino,

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, bodoh…" teriak Ino yang langsung menjitak Lee.

" Kenapa kau harus ribut hanya kerena hal yang sepele itu, Ino?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Kenapa? Oh, Sai…kau bertanya kenapa aku meributkan hal ini? Kami-sama… aku harus bangun 2 jam lebih awal untuk menguncir rambutku ini. Dan sekarang dia menyebut rambutku seperti itu. Dasar masker jelek…" raung Ino yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Seharusnya_, tadi_ dia menyebut rambutku seperti itu, bukan, _sekarang_ dia menyebut rambutku seperti itu," kata Sai memperbaiki kalimat Ino yang menekankan pada kata _tadi _dan _ sekarang_.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagian Sai, tadi dia menyebutmu 'si pelukis gadungan'. Apa kau tidak tersinggung, Sai?" tanya Ino yang berusaha mencari sekutu.

"Horeeeee…nilaiku ternyata lebih tinggi dari Ino, Sai, Kiba dan Chouji. Horeeeee…Bahkan si pintar Sai. Yak, itulah semangat masa muda." teriaknya di depan kelas sembari berpose seperti biasanya.

"Berisik…" teriak Ino sekali lagi, melempari Lee dengan penghapus papan tulis yang berada di hadapannya yang langsung tepat sasaran.

"Selamat, Lee," kata Sai memberikan selamat kepada Lee, "Kau memang hebat. Kau bisa mengalahkanku, tapi nilaimu tak cukup tinggi untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Bagiku semua itu tak cukup penting tapi… Entahlah,aku tak tau bagaimana denganmu," lanjut Sai.

"Apa… tidak mungkin…" teriak Lee histeris, "Aku kalah dari Naruto? Tidak mungkin…" kata Lee murung, duduk di pojok ruangan mengais-ngais lantai, karena gak ada tanah ya, terpaksa ngais lantai.

"Akhirnya, dia diam juga," kata Ino lega. Dia memandang Sai kembali dan bertanya ulang, "Sai, kau tidak tersinggung dikatai seperti itu oleh guru tak bertanggung jawab begitu?"

"Tersinggung? Tersinggung untuk apa?" tanya Sai lagi, "Aku rasa lukisanku bagus-bagus saja. Bahkan, lukisanku hampir setara dengan Leonardo Da Vinci, Vincent Van Gogh, Pablo Piccasso, Marc Chagall, Diego VelA¡zquez, Edvard Munch, Piet Mondrian, Norman Rockwell, Glaude Monet…"

"Baiklah, Sai. Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu menyebutkan nama semua pelukis itu," potong Ino sebelum Sai menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Huuuh…ternyata tak bisa diharapkan. Tapi, aku tak boleh _down_ hanya karena penyataan yang tak mendasar dan tak berbukti seperti itu. Seenaknya saja, si masker jelek itu mengatai aku seperti itu!" kata Ino berapi-api.

Ino bangkit dan hendak berjalan, tepat pada saat itu Sai mengatakan "Kau cantik, Ino."

_DEG… _

Ino berbalik dan bertanya, "Apa?" sedikit heran.

"..."

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Sai?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Kau cantik, Ino." kata Sai mengulangi, memandangi Ino. _DEG…_Ino menelan ludah_…DEG…_

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, Ino. Semua manusia mempunyai kelebihan dan juga kekurangan. Kau cantik tapi mungkin di satu sisi Kakashi-sensei berpikir rambutmu jelek , Naruto beranggapan kau kekurusan. Semua itu adalah kenyataan. Jika secara keseluruhan kau sempurna Ino, berarti kau bukan manusia tapi malaikat. Dan… oh,ya, aku juga setuju dengan Naruto. Kau kekurusan," kata Sai mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Ino tapi sepertinya dia juga memulai perang dunia ketiga.

'Sia-sia aja aku deg-degan, ternyata dia cuma mau mempermalukan aku. Ngajak berantem nih anak,' batin Ino panas.

"Wah…. Kupikir aku akan menonton adegan romantis seperti Jack dan Rose atau setidaknya Romeo dan Juliet tapi ternyata malah adegan pembantaian. Hei, anak-anak kalian belum cukup umur untuk nonton adegan pembantaian. Ganti salurannya," seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Baik, bu…." koor semuanya terkecuali tentunya Sai, Ino.

"Woi, dimana remotnya?" teriak Naruto.

"Si Lee sembunyin,tuh…" kata Chouji nunjuk Lee yang sudah bangun dari keterpurukannya.

"Kok, aku? Shikamaru atau Shino atau Sasuke atau Gaara kali…" kata Lee menimpali ke empat orang itu. Tapi karena tak ada respon dari ke empat orang yang namanya di sebut tadi maka berakhirlah sandiwara mereka semua dengan amukan Ino.

.

**School**

**19:31**

Ting…Tong…

"Berdiri."

"Beri salam"

"Selamat sore, sensei"

"Huuuh…melelahkan."

"Aduh, ada kegiatan klub lagi. Apa bolos aja, ya?"

"Petugas harian… jangan kabur…"

"Woi…cepat kabur…"

"Petugas peralatan, cepat kembalikan buku-buku ke perpustakaan."

"Bye… sampai besok."

"Bye."

Biasanya begitulah percakapan yang terjadi setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengembalikan semua buku ke perpustakaan, Sasuke kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil ranselnya dan pulang. Tapi, sialnya ternyata Sakura dan Naruto belum juga selesai membersihkan kelas. Dan Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu mereka berdua hingga selesai. Jadilah, sekarang dia sedang duduk menunggu mereka berdua dengan Chouji yang baru saja buang sampah di luar. Dia memandang lagi arloji Swissnya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 19:28.

'Apa saja yang mereka kerjakan, sih!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Huhhh…melelahkan …" kata Naruto sambil memakai ranselnya. Sasuke memelototinya. Mempertanyakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi, Naruto?' lewat tatapan matanya.

"Apa?" respon Naruto yang mendapatkan ekspresi seperti itu dari Sasuke, " Ini gara-gara Sakura,nih. Kalau tadi dia gak ngejar-ngejar kita, gak bakalan kita pulang malam gini. Benar gak, Chouji?" kata Naruto memandangi Choji.

Tapi, orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengatakan, "Gawat… keripik kentangku habis. Harus cepat pulang, nih… ampai jumpa besok," kata Chouji yang segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Dasar si gendut, Giliran keripik kentangnya habis cepat banget larinya. Waktu bolos aja, larinya lamban banget," kata Naruto yang tepat pada saat itu juga mendapatkan coklat panas dari Sakura. "Ternyata kau biang keroknya, Naruto," lanjut Sakura.

"Salah kau sendiri kita harus pulang larut seperti ini," kata Sakura sambil memadamkan lampu kelas dan segera keluar dari kelas yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jika kau tadi tidak berusaha bolos piket, kita gak bakalan kejar-kejaran selama 1 jam ini, " kata Sakura yang baru saja menjejalkan kakinya meninggalkan area sekolah. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti kenapa selama itu mereka membersihkan kelas.

"Kau juga gak perlu mendapatkan ceramahanku tadi," lanjut Sakura, " Dan kita gak perlu mendengar ceramahan Sakura di jalan, jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Bee… biarin," respon Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong , udah pada ngerjain PR biologi belum?" tanya Sakura, Naruto hanya menggeleng dan Sasuke hanya ber-Hn ria.

"Kalau begitu kami mengharapkanmu, Sasuke! Sampai besok," seru Sakura dan Naruto yang segera berbelok ke jalur masing-masing. Sakura harus berbelok ke kiri, Naruto tetap berjalan lurus dan Sasuke berbelok ke arah kanan.

.

Sasuke segera berbelok ke kanan dan menelusuri jalan itu _lagi._Untuk ke sekian kalinya, _l__agi. _

Yang di lihatnya sepanjang perjalanan hanya jejeren pohon ek yang tampak sebagai siluet yang tak jelas, karena jalan ini sama sekali tak di lengkapi dengan penerangan sedikitpun. Lain dengan Naruto dan Sakura, setidaknya rumah Naruto melewati taman, kantor pos dan berbagai macam tempat dan Sakura melewati Toko Hewan Peliharan. Jadi, Sakura gak bakalan bosan, melihat berbagai macam hewan. Malang sekali nasib Sasuke, yang selalu di suguhi pemandangan jajaran pohon ek sepanjang perjalanan. Salah satu keunggulannya jalan ini adalah tempat ini sungguh tenang. Dan Sasuke menyukai ketenangan.

Tapi, sekarang bertambah satu lagi keunggulan jalan ini. Indah, langit yang bertabur bintang dan bulan sebagai pelengkapnya. Terlihat sangat indah, ditambah dengan jejeran pohon ek yang terkesan anggun di tiup semilir angin. Sangat tenang, indah dan anggun.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Menikmati semua itu. Menutup matanya dan meresakan semilir angin yang dengan lembut membelainya. 'Seharusnya dari dulu aku sering-sering pulang larut seperti ini,' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya kembali dan menatap langit. 'Wah, bulan penuh…" pikir Sasuke lagi sambil memandangi bulan. Sasuke memandangi bulan sekali lagi, 'Ternyata bulan itu sangat cantik,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, beruntunglah orang yang menjadi pengawal putri bulan itu," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba teringat pada buku aneh yang di bacanya tadi pagi. Dia memandang sembari tersenyum, tepat pada saat dia hendak melanjutkan perjalannya, dia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang baru saja ia pikirkan. _Bintang Jatuh._

Mustahil. Mungkin Sasuke masih dapat percaya bahwa matanya melihat sebuah peristiwa alam yang sangat langkah, bintang Jatuh. Tapi, yang tak dapat di percayainya adalah bintang itu seakan-akan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dia ingin sekali pergi menjauh, tapi matanya terlalu kagum pada bintang itu. 'Begitu indahkah bintang jatuh itu?' batinya kagum. 'Manakah yang lebih indah? Bintang atau Bulan?' lanjutnya yang masih mengagumi bintang tersebut. Hingga dia tak sadar bintang itu jatuh tepat di hadapannya.

Sasuke jatuh terpental ke belakang. Dia memicingkan matanya, dia tak dapat melihat bagaimana bentuk bintang tersebut. Sinar yang di pancarkan memaksanya untuk menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Beberapa saat setelah cahayanya meredup, dia memandang kembali ke tempat asal cahaya tadi. Tapi, bukan seongok batu luar angkasa atau sebagainya yang di lihatnya. Melainkan seorang gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Sasuke, menggunakan gaun sutra biru gelap yang berhiaskan gambar bulan, berambut indigo biru gelap dan mempunyai warna mata yang tak biasa, lavender. Mata lavender yang sedang menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dan setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang hendak membantu Sasuke berdiri. Tapi, hanya diabaikan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke berdiri, memandangi perempuan itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di jelaskan, entah marah, kesal, kagum, terpesona. Semua seperti di campur menjadi satu.

"Uchiha-san? Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya yang masih tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sinis, dan berkata "Maaf, kau salah orang nona," Sasuke hendak pergi tapi gadis itu dengan sigap menghentikan langkahnya dengan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Kau Uchiha-san," kata gadis itu mantap.

"Nona, bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bagaimana kau mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang yang nona maksud?" tanya Sasuke, menampakan ekspresi sinis yang luar biasa. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui namaku? Siapa yang sedang mengerjaiku sekarang? Kalau ketahuan akan kubunuh dia?' batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Sebagai contohnya, kau memanggilku 'nona'," kata gadis itu yang masih sembari tersenyum.

'Apa? Ya ampun…dia benar. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku memanggil seorang perempuan dengan sebutan itu,' batin Sasuke kaget. "Maaf, aku berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Tentu saja aku akan memanggil semua perempuan dengan sebutan itu," kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

"Dan sebagai contohnya lagi, kau berhenti memanggilku 'nona', setelah aku mengatakan hal itu," lanjut gadis itu.

"Jangan bodoh! Itu tak dapat membuktikan apapun" sergah Sasuke, 'Kenapa tadi kau bisa sebodoh itu, Sasuke!' menyesali semua perbuatannya sebelumnya, gegabah. Sangat gegabah.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu, heran.

Sasuke hanya menyerngit.

"Kau mengatakan 'Itu tak dapat membuktikan apapun'. Jadi, apa yang harus kubuktikan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya menyerngit, memandangi gadis itu.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan," kata gadis itu mengambil keputusan secara sepihak.

Gadis itu berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke sangat kaget, tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Menghindar dari sebuah kecupan di bibir. Dan jika saja Sasuke adalah seorang perempuan, pasti sekarang dia akan berteriak histeris, "My First Kiss…"

Tapi, sekarang mungkin bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Karena, sekarang Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu seperti cairan panas yang di tumpahkan di atas kepalanya. Tidak, bukan di tumpahkan ke atas kepalanya. Tetapi, di tumpahkan ke dalam kepala. Sehingga, Sasuke rasa sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak. Matanya terasa sangat panas.

Di antara semua peristiwa yang tak masuk akal ini, yang paling membuat Sasuke tercengang adalah gadis itu. Gadis di depannya itu semakin mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Uchiha-san… hiks… kau… kau… hiks… kenapa? Maafkan aku, semua ini salahku. Mungkin kau benar… hiks… Mungkin kau memang…hiks…hiks… bukan uchiha-sama. Hiks… maafkan aku…hiks…hiks… maafkan aku…hiks…hiks…" kata gadis itu disela isakannya.

Entah mungkin karena tangisan gadis itu atau mungkin pegangan gadis itu yang semakin erat yang membuat rasa sakit Sasuke menghilang. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti. Selain rasa sakit yang sepertinya menghilang, dia juga merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskannya. Sesuatu yang terasa panas tetapi, juga sejuk di matanya. Sepeti kekuatan. Seperti sebuah kekuatan yang dijejalkan ke dalam tubuhnya secara paksa. Sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan di merasa tubuhnya dapat mengangkat beban seberat apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sasuke lemah,

"Ternyata kau berbohong. Kau memang Uchiha-sama. Pengawalku," kata gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertannyan Sasuke.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuminta. Seharusnya kau tau, ketika seseorang bertanya kepadamu, kau memberikannya jawaban. Bukan hal yang tak jelas seperti yang kau katakan tadi," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersaadar, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Pengawal? _Pengawalku_? Apa kau sakit, nona? Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit."

Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum, "Periksalah ranselmu, kurasa buku itu berada dalam tasmu sekarang. Kurasa one-san sudah memberikanmu buku itu."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke bertambah bingung

"Apakah kau belum membaca buku itu? Buku dengan cermin, cermin di depan sampulnya. Seharusnya, one-san memberikan buku itu pada waktunya," kata gadis itu heran,

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya saja, "Jadi, buku aneh itu punyamu? Entahlah…sepertinya aku sudah membuangnya," jawabku ketus.

"Oh… tapi buku itu akan kembali padamu lagi. Buku itu akan kembali kepada pemiliknya. Jadi, tidak usah cemas!" katanya menyemangati.

'APA-APAAN GADIS INI? KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCEMASKAN BUKU TAK BERGUNA ITU? MENCEMASKAN BUKU ITU? AKU SEHARUSNYA MENCEMASKAN DIRIKU SENDIDRI YANG TERJEBAK BERBICARA DENGAN GADIS ANEH SEPERTI MU!" teriak Sasuke dalam hati, ingin sekali Sasuke meneriakkan kata-kata itu kepada gadis Itu.

"Huh, sudahlah… percuma berbicara dengan gadis aneh sepertimu," kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian berdiri di sana kebingungan.

'Pertama, buku aneh. Trik bintang jatuh yang payah. Gadis aneh, dan…dan…' tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, 'DIA MENCIUMKU?" raungnya dalam hati.

Dia berbalik dan melihat gadis itu masih berdiri tak mengerti di jalan yang suram itu. Ingin sekali Sasuke kembali kesana, mengatakan bahwa dia sudah gila. Apa yang akan di katakan Naruto, Jika mengetahui tentang hal itu. Pasti Naruto akan meledeknya habis-habisan. "Huh…."

'Apakah gadis itu ingin mati berdiri di sana?' raung Sasuke dalam hati. 'Dan kenapa aku harus peduli?' tanya Sasuke lagi pada dirinya. 'Pertama, jika terjadi sesuatu pada dia. aku adalah orang pertama yang akan di tanyai. Kedua, bisa saja aku akan di tuduh menculiknya,' jawab Sasuke sendiri.

"Huh…" Sasuke berjalan kembali ke sana. "_GADIS ANEH,_ sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sasuke ketus memberikan tekanan pada '_GADIS ANEH'._

"Aku? Bertemu denganmu," jawabnya innocent. Yak, positife. Jika dia bukan amnesia maka dia adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur .

"Huh…" Sasuke hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. "Sebaiknya, kau ikut denganku," kata Sasuke sambil mulai berjalan.

"Memang seharusnya begitu," responnya. "Huh…" Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas, seakan-akan dia sedang mendapatkan tekanan batin yang sangat berat dengan hanya tiga kata itu, dan itulah yang terjadi 'APANYA YANG 'HARUSNYA BEGITU'?' raung Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berbalik, memandangnya dengn tatapan murka. "Baiklah, Nona. Cu…"

**BLAM…**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan di belakangnya. Sasuke berbalik, dan seperti sebelumya. Dia melihat seseorang disana bermandikan cahaya. Cahaya itu meredup, dan seorang lelaki berambut panjang seperti ular muncul.

"Orichimaru-san," teriak gadis itu kaget.

"Ah…..hime-sama," jawab lelaki itu. "Anda seharusnya berada di kamar anda, hime-sama," katanya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan. "Raja begitu mencemaskan anda, hime-sama"

"Tidak kau pembohong. Otosan akan lebih mencemaskanku bila aku tertangkap oleh mu," teriaknya hampir menangis.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan, hime-sama?" tanyanya lagi, sangat jelas dia berbohong. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

"DRAMA APA YANG KALIAN MAINKAN DI SINI?" teriak Sasuke di tengah percakapan mereka. "AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meledak .

"Ah…maaf. Sangat tidak sopan sekali saya. Saya Orochimaru, penjaga tuan putri," katanya sambil mendekati Gadis itu, dan memegang tangannya dan menariknya. "Kita harus segera pergi hime-sama," katanya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ak-aku tidak mau. Lepaskan…. Lepaskan aku," Jeritnya.

Secara refleks Sasuke segera menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan."

"Dia tidak mau mengikutimu," kata Sasuke pada Orochimaru menantang. Orochimaru memandanginya sebentar, "Apa pedulimu manusia bumi?" tanyanya mengejek.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih erat lagi. Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kau menjijikkan," ejek Sasuke. Memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

" DASAR MANUSIA SAMPAH! MANUSIA RENDAHAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!" raung Orochimaru.

Orochimaru memandangnya dan maju, seakan-akan menantangnya untuk bertarung. Baru beberapa langkah Orochimaru berhenti, menatapnya dengan pandang mengejek.

"Huh… Jadi bagaimana rasanya ciuman dari sang putri? Ternyata kau sudah di aktifkan, ya…" tawa Orochimaru mengejek.

Sasuke kaget, wajah sasuke tiba-tiba saja memerah. 'Apa kah ini hukuman-Mu, Kami-sama?' tanya dalam hati.

"Tapi, kurasa belum di aktifkan secara sempurna. Hahaha…" tawa Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlari menerjang ke depan. Orochimaru yang kaget langsung menjauh. Tetapi ternyata tujuan Sasuke bukan untuk meyerang melainkan melarikan diri.

"Rumahku tak begitu jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kita berlindung dulu di rumahku. Semoga saja Ayah ada," katanya pada gadis itu.

Di belakang terlihat orochimaru mengejar mereka. Baru saja mereka memasuki halaman rumah Sasuke, Orochimaru berhenti dan menatap dengan murka.

"Guardian Area," kata gadis itu. Sasuke berhenti menatap Orochimaru, dia hanya berdiri di depan pagar, menatap marah pada mereka.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke, baru saja Sasuke dan gadis itu masuk ayah dan ibu Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan berkata " Selamat datang, Hyuuga Hinata Hime-sama."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Next chapter-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Pairing : **SasuHina and others.

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **AU, OOC, miss typo[s], plot yang kecepatan, alur yang aneh.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**rincess Of Moon**

**By: **

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : <strong>Peraturan

**Uchiha Mansion**

**20:42**

"selamat datang, Hyuuga Hinata Hime-sama," kata ayah dan ibu Sasuke sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Ayah? Ibu?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan berkata, "Syukurlah, anda sampai dengan selamat. Tadinya, kami berpikir untuk mencari anda, Hime-sama. Syukurlah anda bertemu dengan anak bung…" tiba-tiba saja perkataan Fugaku terhenti ketika memandang Sasuke, pupil mata Fugaku melebar.

Sasuke menyadari ayahnya memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut. 'Apa ada yang salah denganku?' batinya dalam hati.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, juga memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi, berusaha menutupinya dengan tersenyum dan berkata kepada Hinata. "Saya yakin anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang ini. Biar saya mengantarkan anda ke ruang yang telah kami persiapkan, Hyuuga Hime-sama," kata Mikoto membiarkan Hinata berjalan lebih dulu.

Hinata dan Mikoto yang mengekor di belakang Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Fugaku, yang berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

'Apa dia benar-benar seorang putri?' batin Sasuke heran.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, ayah," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke Fugaku, "Begitu juga denganku, Sasuke," balas Fugaku menatap Sasuke serius.

"Eh…"

"keluarkan buku itu, Sasuke," perintah Fugaku.

"Ma… maksud ayah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Itachi baru saja turun dari lantai atas, masih menatap ke arah tangga dengan bingung. "Ayah, Siapa perempuan yang bersama Ibu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata Hime-sama," respon Fugaku, Itachi menoleh dan, "Hah! Maksud ayah… Sa… Sasuke?" terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?" tanya Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Keluarkan buku itu Sasuke," perintah Fugaku sekali lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ayah. Buku apa?" tanya Sasuke heran, memandang kakaknya, Itachi meminta bantuan. Tapi, Itachi hanya tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya di cium oleh seorang putri?"

Tiba-tiba saja terpampang dengan jelas rona merah di wajah Sasuke, 'Sial! Darimana mereka semua tau?' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu, kak?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tak mengerti,

"Matamu tak bisa berbohong, outoto-chan," jawab Itachi memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata Outoto. "Dan matamu benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong, outoto-chan," tambah itachi, tertawa geli.

"Apa sih maksudmu!" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Sasuke, keluarkan buku itu!" Fugaku menatap mereka berdua serius,

"Pertama ayah, Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ayah maksud. Kedua, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang ayah katakan sebelum ayah menjawab siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu?" tanyaku cepat menghindari pembicaraan dengan Itachi,

"PEREMPUAN ITU? JANGAN BERANI MEMANGGIL HYUUGA HINATA HIME-SAMA DENGAN SEBUTAN TAK BERMORAL ITU, SASUKE!" raung Fugaku.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Beliau adalah Hyuuga Hinata Hime-sama. Putri bulan, putri yang akan kau kawal. Sekarang keluarkan buku itu Sasuke!" katanya Fugaku memperingatkan. "Periksa saja ke dalam ranselmu. Jangan banyak tanya lagi," lanjut Fugaku.

Sasuke hanya melakukan apa yang di katakan ayahnya.

'Putri Bulan? Apakah semua orang di dunia ini sudah mulai gila?' batinnya dalam hati, kesal.

Sasuke membuka ranselnya dan memeriksa, betapa kagetnya ketika melihat buku yang _mungkin_ di maksudkan ayahnya. Dia mengeluarkan buku itu. Buku dengan sampul hitam kumuh lama, yang terdapat cermin di depan sampulnya, yang mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun yang sama dengan jumlah halaman buku tersebut. Sasuke hanya memandang kaget, menyerahkan buku itu kepada ayahnya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku ini, Sasuke? Menyelesaikan buku ini?" tanya Fugaku sambil menerima buku itu.

" Hah! Ayah, aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" kata Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal kepada ayahnya,

Fugaku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "Ikutlah Sasuke, Itachi." Kata Fugaku sambil berjalan duluan memasuki ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa utama. Menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara,

"Kau tau Sasuke, sejak dulu, keluarga kita, Keluarga Uchiha, sudah menjadi keluarga pengawal putri bulan. Sesuatu kehormatan besar bahwa kalian berdua terlahir di keluarga ini, Itachi, sasuke. Kerajaan bulan pada masa ini, memiliki seorang putra sulung, Neji, Hyuuga Neji yang sekelas dengan kakakmu, yang sekarang di turunkan ke bumi karena mencintai seorang manusia. Pada dasarnya, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Dan juga memiliki dua orang putri, putri yang ketiga adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, beliau di turunkan ke bumi karena beberapa alasan. Hal itu tidak akan kita bahas sekarang."

"Seperti yang ayah katakan, Keluarga Uchiha, daru dulu hingga sekarang adalah Keluarga Pengawal Putri Bulan. Walau begitu, kakakmu, Itachi, tidak menjadi seorang pengawal putri, karena Putri bulan, putri yang kedua, yang seharusnya akan dikawal olehnya di turunkan ke bumi, dan akan menjadi putri matahari dalam beberapa waktu lagi. Seorang pangerang matahari jatuh cinta padanya, putri bulan pertama dan akhirnya bertunangan dengannya."

"Dan sekarang adalah giliranmu. Kau akan mengawawal anak ke tiga dari Keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia akan tinggal sementara di sini, dan akan di kawal olehmu. Kau mengerti Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya mengakhiri penjelasan singkat itu.

"Kurang lebih, kurasa seperti itu," jawab Sasuke tidak yakin, "Sudahlah, yah, biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Ini pasti hari yang melelahkan bagimu, bukan begitu , outoto-chan?" ledek Itachi lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu, kak," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan mengancam, "Naiklah, Sasuke. Ambil buku ini, dan Istirahatlah," kata Fugaku menutup pembicaran, berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

"Hahaha…"

"Diam kau, Itachi," desis Sasuke melemparkan pandangan memperingati kepada Itachi,

"Baiklah," jawab Itachi serius, duduk di samping adiknya, "Kalau aku jadi kau, Sasuke, aku akan berbunga-bunga, kau tau, dia sangat cantik," lanjut Itachi.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengawalinya?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Aku mau saja, tapi kau tau Sasuke, aku seharusnya mengawali putri pertama, dan bukan putri kedua," jawab Itachi sambil mengambil remote di sampingnya, menyalakan televisi.

"Lalu?"

"Hah…" Itachi hanya mendesah lelah, "Sasuke, sejak putra bulan pertama lahir, sudah di tentukan bahwa yang akan mengawalinya adalah putri pertama dari keluarga Uchiha. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, keluarga kita tidak mepunyai putri, jadilah, si Pangeran bulan itu tidak di kawal. Dan saat putri kedua lahir, maka yang menjadi pengawalnya adalah putra pertama dari keluarga kita. Dan seterusnya. Apakah kau mengerti, outoto-chan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada geli.

"Sasuke mendelik padanya, "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mengawali putri bulan ini juga? Bukankah kau tidak mengawali putri kedua? Ini hanya seperti mengganti masa cuti atau semacam itulah, maksudku… kau mengerti bukan?" tanya Sasuke frustasi.

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Adikku, apa sejak sang putri bulan itu menciummua, kau jadi bodoh?" ejek Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya memberikan _death glare_ nya.

"Kita sudah di tentukan. Kita sudah di tentukan, Sasuke. Dan itu tidak bisa di gantikan," jelas Itachi juga ikut frustasi,

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa mataku berubah warna begini? Apakah mataku akan kembali seperti semula?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Baca bukunya!" perintah Itachi,

"Huh…" Sasuke hanya mendengus meremehkan, "Untuk apa aku membacanya? Itu akan membuang waktuku," ujar Sasuke, dia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, sambil terus meratapi harinya yang sial.

'Sial!' rutuknya, 'Kenapa harus aku sih?' dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dia menarik ganggang pintunya dan…

Dia menutupnya lagi. Dia menariknya sekali lagi, dan..

Dia menutupnya lagi.

"Sedang apa kau Sasuke? Pintumu bermasalah?" suara Itachi tepat di belakang Sasuke,

Sasuke membuka pintunya dan.. menutupnya kembali.

"Hei, Itachi…" panggil Sasuke, membuka pintunya kembali.

"Hm… kenapa?" Itachi mendekat ke arah.

"Ini kamarku bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan datar ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintunya kembali.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Kenapa perempuan itu ada di kamar ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan ketus,

Itachi segera mengintip dari balik punggung adiknya, dan segera berjalan menjauh sambil bersiul.

"Hey.. Itachi!" Sasuke menggeram.

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dan berkata, "Sudah ku bilang kau harus membaca buku itu. Mulai sekarang, si putri bulan akan tidur di kamarmu. Dan kurasa ayah sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur lipat, sebagai ganti tempat tidurmu," Itachi segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya,

"Dan kau harus tidur sekamarnya dengan Putri bulan," teriak Itachi dari dalam kamarnya, "Karena itu, kau harus membaca buku itu, outoto-chan," lagi-lagi Itachi mengejek.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maaf pendek. Dan baru bisa di update sekarang. Di chapter ini, zurro berusaha untuk menjelaskan tentang peraturan pengawal putri bulan. Tapi, sepertinya zurro gagal.<p>

Zurro tidak bisa menjanjikan chapter kedepannya akan lebih panjang. Plotnya terlalu lama kah? Maaf~

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masasi Kishimoto, but may be Shino, Shikmaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Gaara, and a lot of them can be mine *kick to hell* (XD) There's no way, releax!

**Pairing: **SasuHina? What about GaaHina? (XD)

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance? I'm not sure, Fantasy? Are you kidding me? Genaral? Yes! Believe me!

**Warning: **Stay with gajeness idea, typo[s], plot? I don't know (XD), Of course AU and OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess of Moon<strong>

**By:**

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Day.<strong>

**Uchiha Mansion**

**06:45**

Mentari berusaha menyusupkan cahayanya di antara rimbunnya daun maple, yang masih juga berusaha menyusup menembus beningnya kaca jendela, tapi pada akhirnya terhalang oleh tirai yang membuat bayangan maple hangat di lantai. Dengan riang putri angin bermain musik bersama ranting, menciptakan lagu selamat pagi, yang bahkan di dukung oleh kicauan burung. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari bawah dan suara desisan api yang mengecil, di susul dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"Sasuke… Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" suara hangat itu menyeruak bersama dengan terbukanya pintu kamar itu. "Sasuke, bangun. Sebentar lagi jam 7," tirai jendela pun di buka oleh perempuan yang masuk itu, membiarkan sang mentari menerangi kamar sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hm.. iya, sebentar lagi, bu." kata sang pemuda membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal. Perempuan yang di sebut 'ibu' itu hanya menggeleng saja. Berjalan ke arah lemari yang terletak tepat di samping jendela, mengeluarkan sebuah seragam dan menggantungnya di depan cermin. Mengambilkan sebuah handuk baru, dan menyandarkannya di kursi. Membawa handuk yang lama serta tumpukan baju kotor keluar. "Sasuke, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau tidak akan sempat sarapan lagi. Ayo, cepat bangun!" nada perempuan itu menjadi tegas. Meletakkan tumpukan pakaian kotor itu di depan pintu, dan berjalan ke arah sang pemuda yang masih terlelap itu.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun! Tidak biasanya kau bangun telat, biasanya ketika ibu masuk ke kamar pag-pagi, kau pasti sudah berada di kamar mandi. Ada apa?" kata ibunya sambil menyingkirkan bantal dari kepala anaknya, dan mengacak lembut rambut sang anak. Sasuke yang merasakan itu membuka sebelah matanya, melihat ibunya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Dia segera menarik selimutnya, bergelung seperti anak kucing. "Ugh.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur nyenyak, kalau aku tidur di… um… tempat seperti itu," mendelik ke tempat tidur lipat di ujung, "mengerikan." lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya layaknya seorang anak yang sedang merajuk. Siapa yang tau ternyata sang 'Pangeran Es' bisa bertingkah manja begitu di depan ibunya.

"Hahaha… jadi itu masalahnya?" tanya ibunya riang, "Baiklah, ibu akan mencoba bicara dengan ayahmu mengenai hal ini. Jadi, sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi," lanjut ibunya sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum berdiri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke langsung bangkit, bersemangat.

"Hm… Iya," jawab ibunya, mengangkat tumpukan pakaian kotor Sasuke lagi. "Kalau kau nggak bisa tidur di tempat tidur lipatkan?" kali ini ibunya yang bertanya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk antusias. "Kalau Sasuke mau tidur sekasur dengan Hime-sama kan?"

Gubrak!

Ibunya segara menutup pintu kamar sambil terkikik pelan. "Ugh… Ibu! Bukan itu maksduku!". _Well_, siapa tau bahwa seorang Uchiha Mikoto, sang nyonya Uchiha bisa seusil itu?

.

Sasuke merapikan lagi dasi yang di pakainya, menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin itu. Sempurna. Dia segera mengambil tasnya yang tersandar di samping mejanya. Memandang berkeliling. Melihat kasurnya yang sudah rapi.

"Ugh.. Sial!" sekali lagi meratapi nasibnya. Mengingat bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan baru bisa tidur setelah sang 'Hime-sama' − setidaknya begitulah keluarga Sasuke memanggil gadis aneh ini− bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya jam 6 pagi, keluar dari kamar ini –Sasuke sih, berdoa dia sudah kembali ke alamnya− dan Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merasakan kembali empuknya kasurnya serta lembutnya selimutnya, selama 45 menit. Hanya selama 45 menit. Sekarang bisakah kita memanggil seorang biarawan untuk berdoa bagi kelangsungan hidup sang Uchiha?

.

Betapa ingin sekali Sasuke merasakan dirinya terombang-ambing di tengah lautan 'Segitiga Bermuda' bersama puing-puing kapal karam, atau merasakan histeria ketika para _alien_ dari planet _Ranpo _datang menginvansi bumi, _atau setidaknya, s_eorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ingin merasakan bagaimana keputusasaan seseorang yang mengambil tambang dan menggantung dirinya sendiri, saat mengetahui si gadis aneh itu sedang duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kakak lelakinya di meja makan, sarapan. Yang artinya, dia akan duduk semeja dengan gadis aneh itu. Dan yang artinya juga, DOANYA TIDAK TERKABUL! OH, KAMI-SAMA!

Dan betapa kesialannya berlipat ganda ketika ayahnya, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, mengaharuskannya duduk di samping sang gadis aneh. Mengaharuskan. MENGHARUSKAN!

Tapi, rasanya itu bukan apa-apa, jika di bandingkan saat dia menyadari bahwa sang gadis aneh memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Um, adakah yang tau mantra penangkal petir?

.

_Aturan pertama, selalu merendah! Jangan biarkan hime-sama bertanya, kau yang harus bertanya! Jangan berjalan lebih cepat dari hime-sama. Jangan pernah berjalan di depan hime-sama. Kau harus berjalan di belakang hime-sama. Selain menjadi seorang pengawal kau juga harus memposisikan dirimu sebagai pelayan beliau. Karena sudah seharusnya begitu! Setelah kau pulang nanti akan ku ajari kau bagaimana menjadi seorang pelayan yang baik. Setidaknya hari ini kau harus berusaha semampumu!_

_Aturan kedua, jangan pernah melepaskan pandangan dari hime-sama. Awasi selalu hime-sama! Selalu ikuti kemana pun beliau pergi. Kau harus selalu berada dekat dengan beliau, harus selalu berada di belakang beliau, jangan pernah berada jauh dari beliau, barang semeter pun. Kau tidak boleh melepaskan pandangamu dari hime-sama dan jangan pernah jauh dari beliau. Bahkan walaupun beliau ke toilet, kau harus menunggung di depan pintu!_

_Aturan ketiga, pelajari 'buku itu'. Semampumu!_

_Aturan keempat, Selalu memanggil beliau dengan hime-sama! Dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan walaupun itu di depan umum. Dan, BERHENTI MEMANGGIL BELIAU DENGAN SEBUTAN GADIS ANEH! SEKALIPUN DI PIKIRANMU!_

_Oh, ya. Itachi akan mengawasimu_

Tuhan itu memang adil. Ups, maksudnya, Tuhan itu benar-benar tidak adil. Rasanya.

.

**School**

**07.17**

Jangankan manusia, bahkan mungkin sekarang semua semut di jalanan sedang berhenti berjalan dan sedang berbisik-bisisk riang, dengan topik yang sangat hebat. Sang Uchiha Sasuke ke sekolah dengan seorang perempuan. Para fansnya yang sudah menunggu dari pagi, hanya untuk bisa mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya, kini berdebat dengan suara rendah, tentang siapakah gadis cantik yang "beruntung" itu, ketika dari ujung jalan nampak seorang Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis. Walaupun Sasuke sudah berusaha membuat hal itu terlihat seperti sebuah kebetulan semata, dengan cara melihat ke arah lain, dan bersikap tak acuh. Tapi, sepertinya insting perempuan yang dikatakan tajam, tidak berada di dalam diri sang perempuan itu, dengan hebatnya di bertanya, "Jadi, ini yang namanya sekolah ya? Hebat!"

Di bawah pandangan mengancam dari sang kakak dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, dia menjawab dengan putus asa, "Ya, Hime-sama." Mengeluarkan suara sesedikit mungkin.

Tapi apa di kata, telinga para penggemarnya seperti kelelawar, yang dapat menangkap pantulan suara apa pun, bahkan suara merdu sang Uchiha yang mengatakan _"Ya, Hime-sama."_

"APPAAA?"

Dan seperti angin pagi yang kuat berhembus, cerita tentang hal itu pun tersebar ke seluruh penjuru.

.

"Sasuke…" sungguh teriakan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Naruto. Pagi, Sasuke," sapa Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Hehehe… Pagi, Te…" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Hinata.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Tapi semuanya lebih tidak masuk akal lagi ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dan berkata histeris, "Huuaaa… _Imouto-chan_, lama tak berjumpa. Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kapan kau datang?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Kemarin malam, _nee-chan_." Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata, " Aku benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura, "Baik. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Mereka sangat baik. Jadi, aku pun baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Senang mendengarnya. Sakura ketakutan ketika mendengar beritanya. Aku sampai harus memeluknya untuk menenangkannya," kali ini Naruto angkat bicara.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau pasti sekelas dengan ku. Ayo, kutunjukkan jalannya." menggandeng tangan Hinata, mengajaknya berjalan.

"Pastikan kau tidak bersebelahan dengannya, Hinata. Sangat berisik," Naruto berkata sambil lalu,

"Kalau aku sangat berisik berarti kau guru guy," balas Sakura, "Ha! Perbandingan macam apa itu. Kalau kau sangat berisik sudah tentu aku _James Bond_," balas Naruto lagi.

Sakura hanya mendengus tak peduli, "Sangat tidak layak…"

"TUNGGU!" Sasuke –yang sedari tadi di abaikan- berteriak. "Apa maksudnya ini! Kalian kenal dia? Hanya aku di dunia yang tidak mengenal dia kah?" tuduh Sasuke kepada kedua temannya. Naruto dan Sakura segera berbalik.

"Maaf, Sasuke," ucap Sakura. "Hahaha… Maaf. Maaf," respon Naruto, menepuk punggung Sasuke kuat dengan sengaja.

"Sakit, Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil mengkis tangan Naruto. Hinata yang berdiri agak jauh memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Sakura bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Kalian masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku merasa bodoh. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya mengenal gadis itu," jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Bukan itu maksud kami," sanggah Naruto, Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Maksud kami…" sakura segera mengecilkan volume suaranya dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke,

"Bagaimana rasanya di cium seorang Putri?" tanya keduanya.

.

Sungguh dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, apakah seluruh dunia tau bahwa dia di cium seorang yang di panggil _hime-sama. _Sunnguh, tak ada bedanya jika dia harus mengikuti sang putri kemanapun yang mengundang mata semua orang. Stalker, apakah dia terlihat seperti itu? Bahkan dengan keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura yang menemaninya, tidak dapat menutupi kejanggalan bahwa dia selalu berada di belakang Hinata. Ini sebelum sekolah dimulai, bagaimana dengan seterusnya? Dia pasti akan gila.

"Ting… Tong…"

"Wah, sudah masuk. Ayo, cepat," Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mulai berlari kecil, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke agak di belakang.

"Kau benar-benar lambat, Teme!" seru Naruto yanag juga sudah agak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya berniat memberikan pandangan membunuh, tapi ketika dia ingin melakukannya, Naruto segera berkata, "_Ganbatte! _Bukankah ini sudah lebih dari semeter?" sambil menyengir. Dan itu membuatnya menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Sasuke segera berlari mengejar Sakura dan Hinata.

.

**Class X-1**

**07.45**

"Hari ini ada murid baru," kata Kakashi berdiri bersama Hinata di depan kelas.

Hening.

Hening.

Tak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari Hinata. Kakashi memandang Hinata, dan akhirnya dia sadar, "Ah, ya, maaf. Silahkan perkenalkan diri mu, "

Mungkin karena semua orang menaruh perhatian pada Hinata, hingga mereka tidak sadar. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Walaupun sekilas dan tanpa suara , tapi itu sangat jelas. Bibirnya mengisyarat 'Hime-sama'.

Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi, dan Kakashi balas memandangnya. Sasuke berusaha mencari tau lewat tatapan matanya itu. Dia mendengarkan sekilas Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya, dan Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata kepada anak-anak di kelas. Dan tepat pada saat itu, Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya. Sakura yang duduk di depannya, sudah pindah di depan Naruto. Dan di depan Sasuke sekarang duduk Hinata. Akhirnya dia tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Hah…." sekali lagi sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

'Berapa banyak orang yang terlibat dalam hal ini? Yang lebih penting lagi, di pihak mana Kakashi? Teman atau lawan? Atau, dugaannya salah?' Sasuke hanya mencoret asal-asalan catatannya, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

"Ting…. Tong…"

Seperti biasa, Kakashi segera keluar kelas ketika bel berbunyi tanpa menghiraukan salam dari anak-anak sekelas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkan bekal untuk mu. Maukah kau memakannya?" ucap seorang gadis sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak.

"Sasuke-kun, aku dan ibuku baru pulang dari swiss, maukah kau menerima coklatnya?" tanya seorang lagi. Seseorang datang lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mendapatkan tiket ke taman hiburan. Maukah kamu kesana bersamaku minggu ini?" semua pertannyan itu membuatnya pening. Biasanya, Sasuke akan memukul meja dengan tatapan datar, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berteriak gila "KYYAAA…. Sasuke-kun keren!" membuatnya semakin mual.

Tapi, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kelas, jika Hinata tidak meninggalkan kelas. Dia berusaha mencari celah dia antara keruman perempuan itu, memastikan Hinata tetap berada di bangku. Tapi, nihil. Dia berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat dimana Hinata, nihil.

Sasuke secara mendadak memukul meja sambil menutup matanya, menghalangi pandangannya dari perempuan-perempuan aneh itu. Sasuke berdiri dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, tepat pada saat itu dia melihat Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan Tenten di sebelah meja guru. Tepat ketika dia menemukan Hinata, di situ juga dia merasakan sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. Semua suara di ruangan itu seperti di telan, Tapi dia dapat mendengar suara Hinata. Ada yang aneh tapi dia tidak tau apa itu? Bunyi dengung apa itu? Saat itulah dia melihatnya, berkilau dan bergerak ke arah Hinata.

Dia segera berlari ke arah Hinata, apakah dia mendorong seseorang? Dia tidak tau. Apakah dia menabrak meja? Secepat apa dia? Yang dia tau, dia tepat waktu berada di sana dengan tangan terulur di belakang punggung Hinata, terkepal menggenggam sesuatu. Dia segera memandang jarak tangannya dan punggung Hinata, 5 atau 6, apakah bahkan 4 centi? Dan jika benda apapun yang dia genggam menembus punggungnya, sudah jelas benda itu juga akan menembus jantungnya.

Dia masih terkejut, tapi dia lebih terkejut ketika membuka kepalan tangannya, dan menemukan sebuah jarum. Sungguh itu sebuah jarum terbesar dan terpanjang yang pernah di lihatnya. Panjangnya hampir mencapai 7 atau 8 centi.

Sasuke melihat ke tempat dimana jarum itu datang. Dan di sana, kakaknya berdiri sambil memandangnya tajam. Dia membalas tatapan kakaknya. Itachi mengubah tatapannya dan tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekat sambil membuat tanda 'peace' dengan tangan kanan. Sasuke segera menghembuskan nafasnya, lega. Kakaknya tepat di depannya, masih tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Sasuke memandang jarum itu, dan merasa mengerti. Dia segera memberikan jarum itu kepada kakaknya.

Itachi mendekatkan _peace signal _tangan kanannya ke arah matanya, dan mengarahkannya kembali ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia mengerti apa maksud kakaknya. Kakaknya bukan hanya ingin mengujinya, tetapi mengingatkan bahwa kakaknya tetap mengawasinya. Dan yang paling utama, setiap saat Hinata bisa saja di serang, tak peduli berapa banyak saksi mata, atau seraimai apapun tempat itu.

Itu mengingatkannya. Dia memandang ke arah bangkunya. Gadis-gadis itu masih tetap di tempatnya, dia mencari-cari tanda apakah ada salah seorang dari mereka yang terjatuh. Tapi yang di temukannya hanya ekspresi tercengang bahkan ada yang merasa takut. Apakah dia harus mengatakan sesuatu? Atau cuek seperti biasanya?

"Jaa, Sasuke," Itachi sudah berada di depan pintu kelas, melambai sekilas melalui bahunya.

"KYYAAA…. Itachi senpai!" semua gadis itu sekarang berteriak gila. Sekarang dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Masalah terpecahkan. Hebat. Membuat semua orang terkejut dan setelah itu membuat mereka melupannya. Seharusnya juga, dia berterima kasih kepada Itachi, besok mungkin tak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya menawarkan _bento_, coklat, dan hal bodoh lainnya. Semuanya pasti saja, sudah berpindah ke tangan Itachi besok. Mungkin tidak semuanya, tapi akan berkurang sedikit.

'Haha… _Thanks_, Itachi,' batin Sasuke .

"Hinata ke kantin, yuk!" tiba-tiba muncul, Sakura berseru dari depan pintu kelas.

"Ah, ya.. ya, nee-chan. Sampai nanti Tenten!" melambai pada Tenten yang masih tercengang, sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan pesona Itachi. Sasuke segera mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

.

**Canteen**

**12.27**

"Ah, hari ini Gaara tidak masuk. Kenapa ya?" tanya Sakura, mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Hinata. "Entahlah. Aku tak mendengar kabar darinya," Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke sambil monopang malas dagunya.

Sasuke bahkan sangat enggan berkomentar dengan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang duduk di samping Hinata. Karena ketika Hinata duduk, Sasuke dengan segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, semua orang di situ sudah mulai berbisik-bisik. Syukurlah, Naruto segera duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke hanya meminum kembali soda yang baru di belinya, teringat akan sesuatu hal lagi.

"Dia harusnya memilih hari yang tepat untuk _absent_," Sakura melanjutkan sambil menggeleng kepala.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kita saja tidak tau kalau Hinata bakalan datang hari ini bukan? Lagian, bukankah itu tugasmu setelah kau di turunkan ke bumi dan menjadi saudara angkatnya? Setidaknya berusahalah menjadi kakak yang baik," Naruto berkata sebelum meneguk habis _juice_-nya.

Sasuke segera terlepas dari benaknya ketika mendengar informasi Naruto, 'Apa?' Sasuke membatin.

"Dia mempunyai dua kakak yang juga sudah menyerah dengan tingkah lakunya, kenapa kau berharap aku bisa setidaknya menyuruhnya ke sekolah setiap hari, tanpa bolos!" jawab Sakura ketus, "Dan juga, bukan salahku aku sampai harus di turunkan ke bumi!" tambahnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sakura. Aku malah bersyukur. Demi Matahari yang agung! Itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintaiku," Naruto berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

'Apa?' lagi Sasuke membatin.

"Itu… a… mak… um… " Sakura mulai tergagap dengan wajah merah. "Hahaha… lihat, wajahmu!" Naruto mulai menggoda Sakura lagi.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Sakura melemparkan botol mineral di sampingnya. Naruto dengan sigap menunduk, membiarkan botol itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto, Sakura, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan kalian sebentar?" Itachi tiba-tiba berseru dari kerumunan anak-anak kelas dua dari meja seberang yang agak jauh.

"Kami? Oh, ya. Baiklah," jawab Naruto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan 'ada apa?', tapi dia segera berdiri bersama Sakura menghampiri Itachi, dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Sasuke masih tertegun mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi, dia harus memaksakan dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar dia dipanggil oleh Hinata.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Ah, ya, hime-sama?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke atap. Bisakah kau tunjukkan jalannya?" Suara Hinata terdengar aneh, dia hanya memandang ke arah depan, sepertinya menatap lantai.

"Ya, hime-sama," Sasuke menunggu Hinata berjalan duluan,

"Bukankah kau akan menunjukkan jalannya? Jadi, kau yang harus berjalan di depan kan?" Hinata berusaha tersenyum, tapi segera itu juga dia memalingkan pandangannya.

Ya, Sasuke mengerti dengan perubahan suara Hinata, Karena matanya juga menunjukkannya. Hinata hampir menangis. "Baik, Hime-sama," jawab Sasuke mempertahankan volumenya tetap rendah seperti biasanya.

.

Apakah sekarang dia terlihat lebih peduli terhadap Hinata? Apakah sekarang dia tidak peduli terus mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi? Apakah sekarang dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan panggilang 'Hime-sama' itu? Atau bahkan dia tidak lagi peduli apakah semua orang mendengarnya memanggil Hinata begitu? Apakah sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaan barunya? Menjadi pengawal, penjaga dan pelayan dari gadis yang dulu dia sebut gila? Ataukah hanya karena ayah dan kakaknya mengharapkannya?

Dia tidak tau.

Dia membiarkan kakinya membawanya, sesekali melirik ke arah jendela, memandang bayangan yang sedikit terpantul di kaca, memastikan sang Hime-sama tetap berada di belakangnya.

Berjalan menaiki tangga, melewati beberapa ruang kelas. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai empat, yang artinya tinggal melewati sebuah tangga dan mereka akan bisa menikmati udara yang kuat di atas atap. Lantai empat sendiri benar-benar kosong dari murid yang berkeliaran. Di sebabkan karena di lantai ini hanya terdapat labolatorium Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, ruang praktek menjahit dan sebagainya. Tanpa ada ruang kelas.

Sasuke sekali lagi mengecek Hinata melalui pantulan di kaca. Masih sama, hanya berjalan dan menatap lantai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di ujung koridor. Ketika mereka tiba didepan tangga, tepat pada saat itulah dia merasakannya lagi.

Syarafnya menegang. Indra pendengaranya seperti di pertajam. Sasuke berdiri, berusaha mengamati. Kepala Hinata langsung menubruk punggung Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf, Uchiha-san,"Hinata segera mundur, tapi tangan Sasuke dengan segera memegang bahu Hinata. Dengan masih membelakangi Hinata, dia terus berusaha memojokkan Hinata ke dinding.

"Uc…uchiha-san? Ano…" Hinata berusaha bertanya,

"Maaf, Hime-sama. Sepertinya, kita harus membatalkan rencana untuk pergi ke atap," Sasuke langsung menyela dengan suara pelan, masih membentengi Hinata dengan punggungnya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah tangga dan ujung koridor di sana. Semua suara seperti di telan. Dia merasakan ketenangan yang mengancam.

"Ta… tapi, ke…" saat itu juga seekor ular sebesar tubuh Sasuke langsung menyerang dari arah tangga. Sasuke hanya sempat melindungi Hinata dengan bahu kirinya.

"Uchiha-san!" hinata memekik kaget. Ular itu dengan yakin menancapkan taringnya di bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Hime-sama, tolong tetap berada di belakang saya dan jangan bergerak. Saya akan membereskan ini," entah bagaimana kata-kata itu meluncur, hal itupun berlaku untuk pedang yang tiba-tiba saja dia genggam.

Dia segera mengakat pedang itu, dan menebas sang ular menjdai dua bagian. Dia merasakannya kekuatan yang sama lagi, ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa meledak. Tapi, dia merasakan seakan matanya memanas. Segera saja lantai itu di genangi oleh darah ular. Sasuke menatap pantulannya dari darah itu, dan melihat dirinya tak lagi memakai baju seragamnya melainkan sebuah mantel hitam panjang selutut, celana panjang hitam, dan sebuah sepatu bot hitam. Melekat dengan rim yang bergaya bangsawan kerajaan inggris pada abad ke delapan belas, sebuah sarung pedang panjang yang dihiasi dengan ukiran bulan. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa karena pengaruh warna darah yang merah pekat itu, sehingga matanya terlihat seperti semerah darah. Tetapi dia mempunyai firisat, seperti itulah matanya sekerang.

Sasuke segera menendang bagkai binatang itu menjauh. Memastikan dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi ancaman, tapi entah bagaimana bangkai ular itu bertambah dua kali lebih besar. Dan kepalanya segera saja menyerang Sasuke, dengan sigap dia mengbentengi tubuhnya dengan pedang di tangan, berusaha menjauhi taring si ular dari tubuhnya. Tanpa di sadari bagian ekor yang sudah terpisah dari kepala si ular beregerak ke arah Hinata.

"Hime-sama!" Sasuke memberikan peringatan.

Tapi dia tau peringatannya hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka, seharusnya dia melindungi Hinata, semua karena kelalaiannya.

Sasuke segera melemparkan pedangnya ke arah lantai, pedang itu menembus ekor sang ular dan menancap ke lantai, tak bisa bergerak. Sebagai bayarannya, bahu kanan Sasuke. Ular itu mengatupkan mulut, membenamkan taring, menyebarkan racun melalui peredaran darahnya yang sobek akibat taring itu.

"U… uchiha…. Uchiha-san…" nafas Hinata mulai tersenggal. Darah dari bahu kanannnya bahkan tak mau berhenti mengalir. "Tenanglah, Hime-sama. Saya akan segera menyelesaikannya. Jadi, tolong, tenanglah," Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cepat sebelum memaksakan semua kekuatannya untuk mencekik ular itu.

Tangan kanannya terasa kebas, dan tangan kirinya mulai mati rasa. Tapi dia terus memaksakannya, mencekik, dia mempertaruhkan hidupnya hanya pada kedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan ular itu melepaskan taringnya, ketika di rasa taring itu sudah cukup terlepas dari daging di bahunya, dia segera menarik ular itu dan melemparkannya. Dagingnya terkoyak, apakah tulang bahunya patah? Dia hanya mempunyai sebuah pilihan, mengambil pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung menebasnya ular itu sekali lagi, tapi biasa saja ekor ular itu akan mendapatkan Hinata. Apakah dia harus membereskan ekor itu dulu? Tapi, itu akan memberikan celah kepada kepalanya untuk menerkam Hinata.

Sasuke berusaha memikirkan cara yang lebih baik, ekor ular itu tidak bisa lagi bergerak, karena pedang itu. Tapi, pedang itu satu-satunya senjata Sasuke. Itu berarti dia harus melawan kepala sang ular denga tangan kosong. Tapi, mustahil bahkan walaupun dia melawan, mungkin pada akhirnya dia akan mati dan ular itu akan mendapatkan Hinata.

'Satu-satunya cara adalah menjauhkannya dari sana. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia mengincar Hinata, tapi sekarang dia sedang mengincar tubuh Sasuke. Itu berarti, aku harus membiarkannya menerkamku, dan terjun bersama ular itu dari sini,' Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah jendela. Masih dalam jarak pengawalan terhadap Hinata, 'Jadi, jika ular itu berubah pikiran dan lebih memilih menyerang Hinata, aku masih bisa berlari membentengi,' Sasuke berpikir cepat.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah jendela yang paling dekat dengannya, mengulurkan tangan kirinya, berusaha mendorong jendela itu.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata berguman pelan, memandang takut Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Hime-sama," dia mengatakannya lagi. "Setelah ini benar-benar selesai. Saya berjanji," apakah itu juga karena kekuatan barunya, hingga dia bisa tersenyum menenangkan seperti ini?

Sejenak Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan takut, tapi akhirnya menutup matanya dan menganguk kecil. "Apapun yang terjadi, tolong tetap berada di tempat anda, Hime-sama," Hinata kembali memandanginya, Ular itu kembali bergerak, dia memang sudah harus siap untuk ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya berjanji," Sekali lagi dia tersenyum. Sungguh aneh dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Dia menatap gelap mata ular itu, menyambutnya, tanpa perlawanan, toh, pada akhirnya ular itu akan melayang jatuh bersamanya. Ular itu dengan tepat menancapkan taringnya di leher Sasuke. Sungguh. Dia sudah mati.

Dia sudah mati seketika, jika saja ular itu tadak menghilang tiba-tiba ketika taringnya baru merobek kulitnya. Sasuke segera memandang Hinata. Kedua tanganya terjulur ke depan, tubuhnya di selimuti dengan cahaya perak. Dia tidak tau apa yang di lakukan Hinata. Mengapa ular itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang? Meletuskah? Pecah? Mungkin saja ular itu adalah keping-keping debu perak yang sekarang berterbangan, membuat tempat ini bersinar bagaikan bulan. Tanpa ada darah atau bekas yang menandakan bahwa ular itu pernah berada di sini, bahkan bagian ekornya pun menghilang, meninggalkan pedangnya tertancap kuat di lantai membuat tanda pada lantai itu.

Kakinya mulai terasa lumpuh. Sasuke mencoba bersuara, "An… anda… tidak… apa… apa?" suaranya terbata-bata, seakan-akan taring itu sudah mencapai pita suaranya. Hinata berusaha untuk berjalan, sebuah langkah dan dia hampir saja jatuh. Sasuke berusaha kuat untuk berjalan, tapi malah tubuhnya mulai merosot ke arah lantai. Matanya tertutup.

"Uchiha-san!" Sasuke mendengar jeritan Hinata, hangat sekali. Dunia di sekelilingnya terasa gelap. Tapi, tangannya terasa hangat. Rasa sakit di tanganya… terasa aneh. Tanganya terasa ringan, walaupun rasa sakitnya masih terus membara. Dia berusaha mebuka matanya kembali.

Seperti malam dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, gadis itu menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat, dan tersedu-sedu.

"Ma… maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. Maafkan aku, jika saja… jika saja… aku lebih cepat. Aku… aku terlalu takut. Maaf.. sungguh… aku…" Air matanya terus menetes.

"Syukurlah," Sasuke tau sekarang dia sedang tersenyum kepada Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya, "Anda… baik… saja. Terima kasih, karena telah menye… meyelamatkan saya… Hime-sama…." Sekarang dia merasa lebih baik, dia menarik nafas panjang. Sensasinya sama ketika Hinata menggenggam kuat tanganya pertama kali, menghilangkan rasa sakitnya perlahan. Di mulai dari jemarinya, pergelangan tangannya, hingga mencapai bahunya.

Rasa lelahnya memaksanya menutup matanya. Dia mendengarnya, suara Naruto, Sakura, Itachi yang terus memanggilnya. Dia masih terus mendengar suara Hinata yang meminta maaf. Dia berusaha membuka matanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Suara Sakura terdengar lagi, indra pendengarannya mulai menuli, dia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang di katakannya.

"Akh.." dia memekik sakit, apakah suaranya terdengar oleh mereka? Atau hanya ada di dalam pikirannya? Dia berusaha menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba bersarang di bahu kanannya. Dia membalas genggaman Hinata, berusaha mencari pegangan, berharap dengan begitu dia masih terhubung dengan dunia, walaupun itu hanya rasa hangat dari tangan Hinata. Rasa panas itu kini menjalar ke bahu kirinya, walalupun tidak sesakit seperti di bahu kanannya, tetap saja butuh waktu untuk bisa menyesuaikan dirinya. Rasa panas itu mulai berkurang, dan lama kelamaan hilang. Sasuke terus berusaha merasakan tangan Hinata di genggamannya.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

**07.55**

Sasuke tidak merasakannya, dia berusaha menggenggam tangannya tapi dia tidak menemukannya, sekarang dia mengepalkan tanganya. Kosong. Dia segera terduduk. Matanya mencari sekeliling, tapi dia tidak juga menemukannya. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya terlihat kabur, matanya belum bisa berorientasi dengan benar. Apa kah pengaruh racun?

"Hime-sama?" dia setengah berteriak, berusaha untuk berdiri. Sebuah tangan dengan lembut menahan bahunya dengan hati-hati, "Tenanglah, Sasuke," suara itu begitu menenangkan.

"Ibu…" orang pertama yang di kenalinya, ibunya menatapnya. Matanya berair. Raut wajahnya begitu cemas. "Ibu… Hi.. hime…"

"Beliau baru saja beristirahat di kamar. Tenanglah sedikit," suara berat terdengar ketakutan. "Ayah? Syukurlah…" Sasuke mendesah lega.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berbicara, minumlah dulu," Itachi menyodorkan segelas air. "Kakak?" tanyanya.

"Kau mendengarkannya, jangan terlalu banyak berbicara," suara ayahnya terdengar lega. Ibunya mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan Itachi, membantu Sasuke untuk minum.

"Maka… makasih, bu," ucapnya terbata setelah meminum sedikit. Dia segera mengenali Naruto dan Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Itachi.

Naruto melambai padanya, "Teme, kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir, muncul di jendela dengan berdarah-da…"

Sakura segera menjitak Naruto, "Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak Naruto. Sasuke masih sakit. Jangan dengarkan dia. Bagaimana perasaanmu? masih merasa sakit?"

"Lumayan baik," kepalanya kembali terasa pening. Tangannya segera memegang kepalanya. "Istirahatlah. Kami pulang dulu, ya. Paman, bibi, kami pamit dulu," Narto berkata sambil membungkuk sedikit ke arah kedua orang tua Sasuke, "Kami permisi, paman, bibi, Itachi-senpai. Selamat malam," Sakura menambahkan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto, Sakura," Fugaku, menjawab dengan sopan, Ibunya segera berdiri mengantarkan mereka ke pintu bersama Itachi. Sasuke segera membaringkan kembali badannya.

Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan dengan ayahnya yang duduk di sofa sebelah, "Ayah, Hime-sama…"

"Tenanglah sedikit Sasuke. Beliau tidak apa-apa. Ketika mereka membawamu pulang, beliau terus saja meminta maaf dan bisa menciertikannya nanti. Beliau terus saja memegangi tanganmu, syukurlah, kalau tidak bisa lebih parah lagi. Ibumu sampai menjerit ketakutan pertama kali melihatmu. Untung juga Haruno-san berada di sana tepat waktu," Fugaku mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana itu bisa berpengaruh? Maksudku kenapa Hime-sa …." Fugaku mengintrupsi perkataan Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangannya, "Matahari mengendalikan api, bumi mengendalikan angin dan tanah, dan bulan mengendalikan air," jawab ayah seakan-akan dengan jawaban singkat itu dia dapat mengerti.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke menuntut lebih lanjut. "Air sumber kehidupan, kau tau itu. Air memberikanmu kehidupan, berarti air adalah penyembuh. Keluarga Bulan turun temurun di kenal sebagai penyembuh yang hebat, tentu saja, dengan sedikit kerja sama dengan bumi untuk mendapatakan tanaman herbal, karena itu ada pernika…" Fugaku berhenti sejenak, ragu, "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Tidurlah!" Fugaku segera berdiri, memberikan tanda bahwa dia harus mematuhinya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, "Kau benar-benar hebat bisa mengalahkan ular itu. Tapi, itu artinya Orochimaru sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Istirahatlah," Sasuke segera membuka matanya, dia masih sempat melihat bayangan ayahnya yang menarik pintu. Dan dia kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sungguh! Chapter ini terasa hambar. ==a heh! Minna-san, please forgive me for not up date in long long long time *plak*. But, thank you for anyone who read my gaje fic. Sangkyuu~~ and also, there's so many thank you for who read this chapter too! :) Dan sungguh, zurro benar-benar sibuk memepersiapkan diri menghadapai kelas ujian. Dan sekarang sibuk dengan kelas itu sendiri. Huaaaa…. Semoga saja masih ada yang mau fic ini di lanjutin walaupun nggak pernah di up date selama setahun.<p>

_Sign,_

_Zurro._


End file.
